


broken pieces

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: OrnamentClumsy Harry, and Louis, who always makes everything better.





	broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :-)

Louis’ mulled wine tasting is interrupted by glass breaking, followed by Harry’s sobs. He’s in the lounge in two seconds flat, immediately wrapping Harry safely in his arms. 

“What’s the matter, love?” He soothes, rubbing his back. 

Harry sniffs and points at the pink shards.  “My favorite ornament. S’ruined.”

Louis thinks, then slowly plucks a pretty blue bauble from a branch. He rolls it across the carpet and watches it smash against the wall. 

Harry makes a confused sound.  “What’d you do that for?” 

Louis just presses a kiss to his forehead.  “That was  _ my  _ favorite. Now we match, yeah?”


End file.
